


Would You Stay Right Here (When I Tell You That Someone Out There Loves You)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma goes to visit Bradley in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Stay Right Here (When I Tell You That Someone Out There Loves You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "stay". Mentions Bradley's suicide attempt and Norman's feelings for Bradley. Title taken from My Chemical Romance's "Stay".

Emma didn't know what to say. Bradley might have been the most popular girl in school and true, she was nice to everyone, pretty much all of the time but they had never been _friends_. And while Emma liked to think she'd sit by anybody's bedside if they'd just jumped off the only bridge in town, she knew she didn't exactly handle awkward well. But something was off about the way _nobody_ was allowed to see Bradley in the hospital. She'd only gotten so far because she did an amazing impression of someone who belonged in a hospital herself. She knocked on the open door. Bradley deserved to know she had _somebody_ , at least.

"Emma?" Bradley asked, sitting up.

"Yes, hi, it's me." Emma brought her hand up to wave. "I just wanted to let you know everyone's thinking about you, wishing you well. Especially Norman, because... you know, he loves you." Emma swallowed uncomfortably. "Anyway, that's all. I'd better..."

"Would you sit with me for a bit?" Bradley asked just as Emma turned away. Emma blushed, reminding herself again that she didn't do awkward well.

"Sure," she said, forcing herself into the room and into a chair. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, just..." Bradley reached out and took Emma's hand. "Stay, please."

"Ok," Emma agreed, how could she refuse? 

Bradley squeezed her hand and smiled, somehow making Emma’s heart go _oh_. She found herself thinking, _so that's why everyone loves you_ and squeezed her hand back.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
